An ice heart that is melting
by 19Beth19
Summary: The thoughts and feelings behind the man with the ice heart, our love to hate him bad boy Chuck Bass. The beginnings of Chair and a glimpse at the man behind the facade, you know you love him xoxo Gossip Girl.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

The thoughts and feelings behind the man with the ice heart, our love to hate him bad boy Chuck Bass. The beginnings of Chair and a glimpse at the man behind the facade, you know you love him xoxo Gossip Girl.

When watching the first season again for the hundredth time and reading a few Gossip girl fan fictions I had the idea to do a Chuck Bass point of view story, its 100% Chuck Bass. It's his point of view from about episode 9 to episode 13. If this is well received I may do some other stories, one-shots of scenes I think were missed out in the series, some I just wanted to add. Some rated M but others not. This first part will basically be a back story with thoughts about what happened in episode 7 and 8 plus some added Chair scenes, so I hope you like it xoxo Beth.

Part one: The beginning.

_She ran her hands down my chest, climbed onto my lap, rubbing herself up against me her hands were getting closer and closer to the waist band on my trousers, she undid my belt and pulled down my zipper and yanked the trousers off me. I raised my head that was hung in pleasure to look into her deep brown eyes as she lowered herself onto–_

Knocking at the door woke me up from the best dream I've had in months, my eyes flew open and I took in the familiar sight of my hotel room at the Palace, clothes were lying on pieces of furniture and on the floor. A sigh caused me to realise that I was sharing the bed and that they were laid with their head on my chest and I looked down to see none other than Blair Waldorf, the beautiful, brunette goddess lying sleeping next to me, her head on my chest and her arm across my stomach, I was laid flat on my back one arm on her waist, holding her to me and the other hand was only centimetres away from her hand on my stomach. I realised we were both naked and the realisation was beginning to excite me and I became aroused by the thought of Blair naked especially when I thought of what happened, how I worshipped her body, took my time to make sure she knew how beautiful and desirable she was. The person at the door knocked again and Blair started to stir. Memories of the previous night rushed through me, stood on the balcony at her party talking about those damn _butterflies _that I got when I thought of her and that night in the limo. Nate blowing her off leaving her heartbroken and in need of being comforted, Blair and I kissing at her birthday party after I gave her the necklace she had picked out at the jewellers, coming back here and having sex for the second time, I had never been more fully satisfied, sexually than I was now, I felt no urge to go and have sex with random girls in clubs.

Maybe she had changed me, I shook my head, no I'm Chuck Bass, I don't change, in life I care about money and the pleasures money bring me and now maybe – No, I didn't care about Blair, I looked down at her and had to admit if only to myself that maybe I did but only because she was a good lay, I smirked and I was determined to not let this be about anything other than sex. She moved her head so that her face was no longer concealed from me but it was covered by her long, dark curls. I brushed her hair away from my face and I looked at her. Her long lashes, her sexy, pink, perfectly pouted lips and then I couldn't help myself so I leant down and kissed her on the forehead willing whoever was at my door to go away and I seemed to work the knocking didn't return. I sighed and looked down at the brunette in my arms, what was I doing? I'm Chuck Bass, I never slept with a girl in my arms and I rarely let them share my bed and if I did afterwards I'd make sure to get my sheets burned by the staff. Yet here I was lying with my best friend's ex-girlfriend in my arms, who had just started to unconsciously draw patterns on my chest whilst still asleep and moving closer so that I could feel her breasts pressing into me. Her breathing was still deep so I could be certain she was asleep. The contact of her breasts and her fingers drawing circles and playing with my chest hair was getting a reaction making cock even harder. She was driving me insane, at that moment her eyes fluttered open and her hand actions seized before she sleepily looked up at me.

"Hey," she whispered, moving her hand to my face and stroking my unshaved jaw. She didn't seem to be ashamed of last night and what had happened but it was early yet, she regretted it the first time and although I wasn't willing to admit it, especially to her it upset me.

"Good morning," I kissed her on her forehead, a very un-Chuck Bass like thing to do. Blair then moved her leg that was lying next to mine and brought it to wrap across my legs but her knee brushed up against my dick causing me to groan.

"What do we have here?" She said cockily, last night had done wonders for her self-confidence she sat up, letting the covers fall from her chest, she was a goddess, her breasts were a gift from god. She removed the covers from my naked form and throwing them to the bottom of the bed leaving me naked in the bed with my erection on full show. "I think someone needs a bit of attention."

She smirked at me before crawling to sit between my legs, she looked up at me, she was completely naked and unashamed her perfect breasts right in my line of sight which made me moan with pleasure, she had wrapped the covers around her bottom half so I couldn't see if she was getting aroused as well.

The sight of her lowering down to press her mouth to the tip of my dick made my eyes roll back, she hadn't even touched me yet and already pre-cum was already covering the head of my dick. Blair ran her hands up my thighs as she lowered her self and opened her mouth to let the head of my dick into her warm, wet mouth. There was no way she had done this before, Nate had never mentioned it. She grabbed my hand and moved it to the back of her head so I could guide her, but so far she was amazing, she swirled her tongue around the tip causing for me to gasp and hold her hair tighter, I didn't think I was going to need to guide her. Normally I wouldn't care if I was being rough and I would shove my cock into the mouth of whatever girl it was not caring if she didn't like it. With Blair it was different, I wanted her to learn and I didn't want her to feel inadequate, like she did with Nate, she was a natural and could do no wrong. She acted on instinct at everything we had done so far, which wasn't as much as I could have wished. She took my cock further into her mouth, whilst running her hands up my thighs causing me to lift my hips off the bed and to fist the silk sheets on the bed with my other hand. My head fell back and my eyes closed, nothing existed but us in this moment. She swirled her tongue around my cock again taking me further in and she then cupped my balls in her hand and massaged them, I was getting closer and she knew it too. She took me all the way in and then grazed her teeth against the underside of my cock.

My hips jerked off the bed again and moaned, I was nearly there she massaged my balls in her hand again and groaned around my dick, the vibrations causing me to get closer than before, she lowered her head back down whirling her tongue around and using her teeth a little, going up and down until I exploded into her mouth as she took me in as far as possible and groaned again, she was getting turned on by this as well, she swallowed everything that I gave as I emptied into her mouth muttering _fuck, Blair_ under my breath. Best wake up ever. I loosened my grip of her hair and she removed it as she then crawled back to her previous position as I watched her in awe, that was the first blow job she had ever given and yet she caused a reaction in me that a girl with a life time of experience couldn't.

"Feeling better?" She asked whilst stroking my face as I just laid in silence, tongue tied after that mind blowing orgasm.

"If only I could wake up like that every morning," I smirked at her, watching her finally comprehend the fact that it was morning, Nate hadn't shown up at her party and that we had sex after that. She sat up suddenly and reached for her phone before laying back down pulling the covers to cover up her breasts that I was openly staring at.

"Shoot, its nine. I've got to go," She got up and started putting on her bra and thong that we discarded around the room last night, I was sad to see her go and I got up also and pulled on a pair of boxers from my drawer, " I will call you later, okay?"

"Wait, Blair I'll give you a ride just wait a second. You rang Eleanor last night and said you were sleeping at Serena's there is nothing to worry about. Nobody would ever think in a million years you would be here."

I was slightly saddened by this thought as I grabbed her waist and got her to sit down at the bar before she could put her dress on I handed her my robe, she put it on and smiled at me before sitting down. The sight of her in my robe made me smile for some unknown reason, I covered it up as I went to get the spare robe from my room and rang room service to bring up breakfast and some toiletries for Blair.

"Thanks, Bass," she said as I walked back into the room she was running her fingers through her hair looking at her reflection in the mirror above the bar, "and thanks for last night, it was erm..."

"It's no problem Waldorf, anyone that can give that good head deserves to be treated like the queen they are." I smiled cockily at her again which caused her to look down in embarrassment, I went and sat next to her, "You don't regret what we did, do you?" She raised a hand to the necklace that I gave her that she hadn't taken off and smiled at me.

"I don't regret it, you were there for me whereas Nate hasn't been for years, although this doesn't mean anything other than what it is its just sex Bass." She looked straight into my eyes, her hair looking slightly messy and her make-up slightly smudged but apart from that she was perfect.

"Don't worry Waldorf, I'm not the sentimental type, I'm just here to show you what you've been missing dating Nate." I had no doubt that in the bedroom department I knew how to handle my business a lot better than he could handle his. I leant into kiss her to give her an excellent example of how I differed from Nate, I showed her passion something she hadn't experienced with Nate.

Just as I was about to move Blair so she was sat on the bar with her legs spread out there was a knock at the door.

"Room Service," I answered her questioning gaze. I got up and answered the door, we had breakfast and then Blair got ready to leave taking a shower which took every ounce of my self- control to not join her and then after she made sure she looked presentable we left.

The following days nothing happened and thanksgiving was quickly approaching, Blair's favourite holiday which I was spending alone in the confines of my suite, Bart didn't care much for the holidays. I got in a few stolen kisses from Blair in empty classrooms and once or twice I went to her penthouse we never got very far though before long something or other caused for me to leave once we were interrupted by Eleanor coming home early, she nearly caught us if it wasn't for me locking Blair's door there would have been no way that I could have hidden in her closet away from Eleanor. I hadn't had sex with anyone since Blair's birthday party, I had been tempted to but by the time I got the girls back to my suite I felt this weird emotion. Guilt I guess is what most would call it but someone like me had never felt guilty before all I knew was that it was to do with Blair, she stirred up emotions in me that I had never before experienced like jealousy. Nate didn't notice the changes in Blair that I had seen the way she walked now with a spring in her step, she felt more confident which made her even more dangerous to the girls at Constance that crossed her. I gave her a knowing smile every time our paths crossed which she eagerly returned before slipping me a note telling me to meet her somewhere for a hot make out session.

Thanksgiving passed in a blur, at one point I nearly went to go and visit Blair, thanksgiving was her favourite holiday and she had been talking about how her father was coming. Blair texted me to say that Serena knew we had sex twice but that she wasn't telling her about anything else and that she had kicked S out before dinner, that made me smile but a voicemail I got from her later on concerned me, her father hadn't come, it had something to do with Blair's mother telling him that Blair didn't want him there, Blair had sounded upset and it worried me that she might do something.

I knew Blair was bulimic and I didn't want her to have a relapse, her self-confidence got worse whilst being with Nate and I knew that after she found out about Nate and Serena she started making herself sick again. I understood her, she felt like nobody in her life cared that she was around, Eleanor wasn't a good mother and constantly put her down, Nate was in love with her best friend and Serena left without telling Blair goodbye. It's no wonder she has resorted to making herself sick, it was her way of coping like mine was drinking. My heart ached for her and I wished I could go see her I didn't however as much as I wanted to and I found out from her later on that she had called Serena and so she didn't need me. Plus if I had turned up she would have probably had a heart attack, Chuck Bass would never just go around to see if she was alright, I didn't want her to know how deep my feelings were. It worked for me that she just thought it was about sex, I didn't want her to run off. I also got a message from Nate about how his father was in hospital after a drug overdose. God we were all screwed up weren't we.

I couldn't go round to Blair's she didn't want anyone to know about us and I certainly didn't want Nate to find out. Plus the fact that we had to hide it from everyone made it even more exciting, the only one who had any idea was Dorota and now Serena knew I guess. I didn't know what I felt towards her, that night at the club I saw a different side to her one that made me even more attracted to her, I had always preferred brunettes. Blondes always came across as easy and I liked a challenge which was what Blair was or at least that was what she was at first, like I told her at her birthday I couldn't sleep, the night that she stayed was the best sleep I had had since I realised my feelings for her, every night since I wasn't falling asleep until the early hours of the morning and then only because of complete exhaustion. The _butterflies _as I called them that I got whenever I thought about Blair were getting worse and the sexual energy between us. I was drawn towards her like a moth to a flame, it was unstoppable, and like magnets our pull was undeniable.

I didn't know what was so special about her, sure she probably understood me more than anyone else even Nate but that was because we are so similar, she was the queen of Constance and I was the king of St. Jude's. In my head we were probably the perfect couple but everything got in the way my reputation, Nate and the fact that I wasn't what she considered to be her type. I pulled my head out of my hands and poured myself another drink at the bar in my suite, I wanted to be worthy of Blair's attention, I wanted to display her proudly on my arm but not yet. I don't do girlfriends and as much as I liked Blair I was sure she didn't like me nearly as much. I was falling for her but that didn't mean that we would be together, Blair had to want me to be with me, only then would I even consider the idea of us being a couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

"Blair, I'm coming and there is nothing you can do to stop me." I told her on the phone on the way to her penthouse. I hadn't seen her in a couple of days and it was killing me, I didn't care that it was midnight I was coming to see her.

"I already told you Bass, if I have to send Dorota to make sure you won't come up then I will, now goodnight. You interrupted a very good dream." I groaned, I needed to get up there to see her I would beg if I needed to.

"Please Blair, I'll make it worth your while, come on I'll sneak out before anyone wakes up, your mother is away, nobody will know, come on I know you want me to come up," I heard her sigh and I knew I had won, she couldn't tell me no, just like I couldn't tell her no. I knew she just wanted to make me work for it.

"Okay Bass, but only because I haven't had sex in like two days, see you soon, oh and don't get caught," I smiled at her demanding tone that reminded me of that role play game we played the other week. I ended the call saying goodbye and about five minutes later we pulled up at her building. I got out my limo and told the driver that he could go and I would call when I needed to get back in the morning.

I walked through the lobby in her building and made my way to the staff elevator, this way I wouldn't get caught and I could get to Blair's room without anyone seeing me. I stepped in to the elevator, excited about seeing Blair. As the elevator opened up on her floor I got out looking around and then silently made my way up the stairs, as I approached the top I saw Blair stood leaning up the wall next to her room, in a black lace corset, a black thong and high heels. I groaned very audibly at the sight of her, she looked breath taking. I got to her as fast as I could without running and pushed her against the wall kissing her. My erection was pressing against her hip and she rubbed herself up against it.

"Hey, Bass. Nobody saw you did they?" She inquired as he pulled her towards her room. Her facial expression looked so innocent but what she was wearing and what it was doing to me was anything but innocent.

"No, nobody saw you in _that _did they?" I asked gesturing to her outfit, I wanted this to be for my eyes only. When I was replaying this moment to myself later I didn't want the thought of another guy seeing her so exposed to distract me.

"No Bass, I put this on just for you, who would I show anyway? I'm not a slut," She playfully hit me on my chest, I smiled and pulled her against and pressed my lips to hers, devouring her mouth eagerly.

I backed her into her bedroom door opening it with one hand whilst the other was tangled in Blair's hair. I shut the door and locked it before turning back to Blair and pressing my lips to hers again and running my hands down her thighs. She wrapped her legs around me and I could feel her arousal as she rubbed herself on my crotch to get some friction we both desperately needed. We moved towards the bed, relying on my memory to guide me as I was transfixed on the beauty that was wrapped around me. My trousers at this point were getting extremely uncomfortable and Blair was not helping with what she was doing. As we reached the bed I removed her hands that were wrapped tightly around my neck, kissing her hands and lowering her onto the bed. She kicked off her heels and I took off mine as well, and then off came my jacket as she just sat on her bed looking at me. I went to undo the buttons on my shirt but she crawled over to the edge of the bed where I was sat and started to undo them herself. She started to undo the buttons on my shirt, one and then another and another whilst she planted small kisses on my chest and neck. My hands went to my belt and I undid it and the button on my Armani trousers with ease and yanked them off. She removed my shirt throwing it to the floor and moved away from me lying back on the bed, leaning on her elbows, looking at me as a crawled towards her just wearing my silk boxers.

I put my hands on the bed on either side of her face and leant in slowly to kiss her again. She raised one hand to put it in my hair pulling my face closer to hers, I kissed her until the strain of holding my body weight off her became too much so I put a hand on the small of her back and rolled her over so she was straddling me, I brought the hand that was on her back to the front of her corset and undid the ties that kept me from seeing all of her. I finally got it off and lifted my face to her breasts kissing in between them, savouring how her skin tasted. She pushed my face away from her and then straight away grabbed my face between her hands and kissed me with growing passion. She began to rub herself up against me again and I could feel her hardening nipples and arousal pressing against me but it wasn't enough. I needed her, she made me crazy with passion and going without that for two days had felt like death.

I rolled us over so that I was on top again and kissed down her body from her neck to her collarbone sucking on the delicate skin, probably leaving a mark. I then kissed between her breasts and nipped on the skin just below her right breast. I then made my path back up sucking on her left nipple and rubbing the right with my fingers leaving her gasping and moaning on her bed.

"Chuck, fuuuuck Chuck," I smiled as she then grabbed my head and pushed my face closer, she wanted more. With a quick nip on her nipple making her gasp first and then writhe in pleasure I made my way lower kissing down her ribs making a trail to her bellybutton where I bit her again. The satisfaction of hearing her say my name over and over again was overwhelming I couldn't keep the grin off my face. As I bit the skin just above her pussy she yelped quite loudly and although it pleased me she would have to keep it down if she didn't want to be interrupted.

"Blair, unless you want Dorota to come in and find you in this very compromising position I suggest you keep the volume down," I whispered in her ear but the look on her face made me think she didn't appreciate the condescending comment. Oh well she will have to get used to it. I continued my path downwards planting a kiss on the front of her underwear causing her to lift her hips, pushing her pussy into my face.

I yanked down her thong to reveal her pussy to me, I was quite proud of the fact that I got to enjoy this rather than dear Nathanial. He didn't deserve Blair he ignored her and treated her like shit, I may be an ass but at least I know how to make a woman feel good. I licked the slit and hit her clit with the tip of my tongue. She was already glistening with her arousal and the taste of it was exquisite, and again I revelled in the fact that nobody else had yet to enjoy it. I slipped one finger into her causing her to moan and thrash about on the bed and causing my already hard erection to get impossibly harder. I slipped in another finger, her moaning was getting really loud so I moved to lay next to her and kissed her stopping the sounds that could give us away.

I pumped my fingers into her a few more times, hitting the spot that caused her to clench around my fingers as her orgasm rippled through her.

"Chuck, right there, yeeeessss. Chuck," I licked her off my fingers, enjoying the taste of her, she was mine, at least for the minute.

I quickly got rid of my boxers throwing them away from me and getting a condom from my jacket pocket and putting it on to my rock hard cock. I held myself above her again and leant down to kiss her, she wrapped one arm around my neck and with the other she grabbed my dick to position it at her entrance. I looked at her, her brown eyes sparkling with desire and lust, her lips parted as she panted still recovering from her orgasm. Her brown hair was fanned around her, she was glowing looking like the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"You're beautiful," I told her as I thrust into her. I rolled us over again so she could be on top, she could be in control this time. She raised one hand to my face stroking my jaw before pulling out and then lowering her pussy back onto my cock. She grabbed my shoulders and her nails began to dig in but I barely registered any pain only pleasure from the reaction she caused within me.

"Fuck, Blair you're so tight," I muttered under my breath, the tightness of her pussy around my dick was the best feeling in the world I fisted the sheets as she continued to take the lead, I was loving every second of what she was doing. I lifted my hips up to meet hers , kissing whatever part of her I could, running my hands over her, cupping her breast in my hand and leaning forward to kiss her. She kept the pace fast began whispering my name over and over again as I grabbed her ass in my hands pushing her onto me harder and harder, hitting her g-spot every time making her gasp and moan my name, which was as hot as fuck. Her legs began to shake and her pussy began to clench around my cock.

"I'm close," she whispered in my ear and bit the skin just below my ear lobe. I knew she was close, she was clawing my skin on my chest, moaning my name and gasping for breath. I was close as well my groans getting louder and I had to bite down on the skin above her left breast to muffle the moans she was causing me to make.

"Chuck, Chuck, Chuck," I brought my face up to hers and kissed her with a passion, one last thrust and I came muttering a stream of curses under my breath as I did. She came at the exact same time as me and as she did she collapsed onto my chest breathing heavily. After a few minutes she pushed herself off me and laid back next to me laying her head on my chest and ran her fingers through the hair on my chest. I removed the condom from my dick and looked around for a bin to put it in, I couldn't see one so that meant I would probably have to go into the bathroom. I looked over at her clock that said it was nearly one, I smiled down at her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Coming for a quick shower Waldorf," I whispered in her ear, I wanted to clean up and I knew she probably wanted to as well.

"It's like you read my mind Bass," She said as she stood up and pulled a robe around her body.

"Chuck, Chuck. You son of a mother chucker if you don't wake up in the next second I'm going to kick you so hard in your balls that you won't be able to have sex for a week," my eyes opened immediately and I found myself in Blair's bed and the clock on her nightstand said it was six, time for me to be going then I guessed.

"Calm down Waldorf and if you even so much as dare kick Bass junior you will spend the rest of your life regretting it," I smirked at her, I wasn't a morning person in the best of circumstances and after only getting a few hours sleep I was in a bad mood.

She yanked the covers off me and pushed me to the edge of the bed before getting up herself grabbing my clothes and throwing them at me.

"Get out now Chuck, nobody is supposed to know your here, hurry up and get changed," I got dressed as quickly as possible, although it was very tempting to dress as slowly as possible I was sure that Blair would have kicked me out on the street in just my boxers if I tried to pull anything.

I gave her a quick kiss goodbye, texted my driver to let him know to pick me up from the cafe across the street from Blair's apartment and then left the building.

The day at school was boring, the only redeeming part of it being that I saw Blair, we shared a lot of winks and smiles throughout the day. We had the dance practice for cotillion after school, I had asked Blair to come with me but she told me it would be too risky and I guess I could see her point. We were friends to some extent but people would have thought something was going on, and we had to keep things hidden so Nate didn't find out.

Nate's interest in Blair was beginning to worry me he would ask me how she was and I saw him a few times just watching her. It wasn't good, he didn't want her and he made that very clear I didn't want Blair snatched away from me prematurely because of him. I couldn't get mad though, if I got mad Blair would see that my feelings for her were deeper than just some casual agreement for sex. She wasn't my girlfriend and couldn't be she was my best friends ex whom I slept with not even an hour after she broke up with him. I was truly messed up, who knew having Bart Bass as your father could turn you into such a fucked up person.

Nate and I were walking towards the dance studio after leaving school, I kept thinking about the previous night with Blair but was brought out of my thoughts by Nate asking me about cotillion. I didn't like where this was going, he had mentioned him asking Blair as friends a couple of days ago after he started to notice the glow that she had nowadays. I of course couldn't tell him that the glow that Blair had was something called having sex, I had noticed it too and was proud that I had caused it.

"Hey, so has Blair mentioned who is escorting her?" He asked me as we went round the corner getting closer to seeing Blair. Here we go again I thought, I knew that he knew Prince Theodore was taking her, it was all over Gossip Girl the previous day.

"Why? Are you having remorse sick fantasies about your ex?" I asked him, trying to stop the anger and jealously bubbling up inside me, you didn't want her I wanted to say but I knew I couldn't.

"What? No" I could hear the fact that he was lying but trying to cover it up, he liked Blair again or like they say didn't realise that he had a good thing until he lost it. I had already given him a speech on why he shouldn't even think about trying to get back with Blair that morning and I wasn't in the mood for part two.

"Don't eff with an effer, I know that look," I knew it too well, it had been on his face for the past two days despite my attempts to remind him why they broke up in the first place. I threw in a few comments about Serena in as well but that seemed to make him more determined to make up what he did to Blair.

"No, man it's just every time I see her lately, something's different, she's lighter, she's happier," That she was and I was to do with me and probably the fact that she no longer had to fight for Nate's attention that he was always so ready to throw at Serena. "She's just less Blair," he finished, I smirked at him she was or rather this was the true Blair coming out after being confined by the restriction from her boyfriend and mother. She was free from Nathanial and it suited her very much, again I liked to think I had a little something to do with it, that I was the key to Blair being able to come out her shell.

"She does have a certain glow about her doesn't she?" I smiled to myself and chuckled, that glow was all me, unless Blair had taken something into her own hands that glow was the sex that Blair had on a daily basis. Nate didn't realise as most would have the look on my face, in a way I could declare my new founded relationship with Blair and he would be clueless.

"With my dad in rehab, it's like the pressure is finally off me. You know, I can see Blair clearly and it's... I don't know man, I think I might miss her." Shit this was not what I needed, a lonely Nate was a dangerous Nate and I didn't want anything getting in between Blair and me. I couldn't think of anything to say I smiled and looked away taking a moment.

"You don't miss her, man" I said simply, we were nearly at the dance studio yet and Abigail or Amber or whatever her name was would be meeting me, I had quite a few girls approach me hoping to be my date but I had picked a doe eyed brunette, she wasn't Blair but then again nobody could be. I had to settle for the next best thing.

We walked into the room and my eyes immediately scanned the room for Blair and I saw her chatting to Serena, she was wearing a blue jacket and shorts that looked a bit like a sailor not that I would ever say that to her, I wanted to keep both my balls and no doubt it would be some current fashion. Overall the effect was cute she had on some red tights which on anyone else would have looked a bit ridiculous but she made them work. I had seen her at school today but due to Nathanial's constant presence I couldn't get close enough to her to see what she was wearing, all I saw in the small glimpses I had gotten through the day was how she looked even more beautiful today, our late night session did wonders for her. I caught her eye and smiled, which she returned happily and mouthed, 'sorry about this morning'. I smirked at her and rolled my eyes and looked for my dance partner for the day. I saw her stood by one of the windows, I excused myself from Nate's company and made my way towards her. She looked up at me and smiled which I returned with fake enthusiasm.

"So, Bass ready for my superior dancing skills?" She laughed, god she was annoying, why did I pick her? She blinked at me, parted her lips slightly and flicked her hair behind her shoulder, ah that was why, she was very appealing to the eye and knew how to grab my attention, but still she had nothing on Blair, who I noticed looking at me across the room. I picked up Ashley's hand, finally remembering her name and kissed her on the back of her hand before leading her to the crowd so we could begin this dance practice.

Throughout dance practice I twisted and twirled my dance partner around effortlessly leaving me able to keep my attention on a certain brunette who was dancing with Prince Theodore. Blair had gone on and on about how romantic he was and how she was glad she wasn't going with Nate, I was glad that she didn't seem to want Nate anymore but the way she spoke of the Prince made my skin crawl. He couldn't have interested her that much, I was pretty sure she just kept going on about him to see if she could get a reaction out of me and it worked. The last time she had brought him up during one of our secret meetings at school I had walked out and not spoken to her for the rest of the day. Of course the next day I went back to her and she acted like nothing had happened but she had never brought him up again thankfully.

I kept sneaking glances at Blair and she at me, the sexual tension in the room could have been cut with a knife and I was glad when the time came finally for a break. I grabbed her arm after excusing myself from Ashley and pulled her into one of the empty rooms. I kissed her with every bit of passion that I had been feeling, not being able to touch her for hours had improved our sex life, when we were together alone it made it even more intimate and forbidden adding another layer of sexual pleasure to our already excellent and fulfilling sex life. We kissed and talked for the rest of the break discussing last night and me telling Blair that no matter what she said after this was over I was taking her back to her apartment so we could be locked away in her room for a couple of hours.

We had to return to the group and as we sneaked back in going unnoticed I whispered into her ear, "Meet me round the corner afterwards, I will be waiting in my limo." Then I walked off going to find my date again. We were doing a group dance which I had been gladly informed was the last of the day, I was dancing currently with my partner but keeping an eye on Blair, Nate had made it so she would have to dance with him, then pass me and go back to Theodore. I was glad to see that when she went to Nate her face dropped instantly and she didn't look at him but just pulled a face at having to dance with him. He let her go and she crossed paths with me winking and smiling at me as she did which Nate thankfully didn't see.

We then changed placements and moved so we were dancing in a circle hands placed in the middle mine was above Blair's, we walked round in this circle and I smiled down at the brunette dancing in front of me. We all then went back to our original partners and the song ended. That concluded today's practice and I moved to grab my coat and scarf before leaving. I got into my limo and instructed the driver to wait until he saw Miss Waldorf and then to drive around the corner stopping to let her in. It was a couple of minutes before I saw her exit the building with Serena, she said goodbye and then began to walk to where I was picking her up. The limo drove around the corner and she got in putting her bag on the opposite seat and turning to me.

"I enjoyed that, I've been waiting years for my debut at cotillion and everything just seems to be perfect. Breaking up with Nate has seemed to have made my life better, I was afraid so for so long about losing him but now that he's gone I wish I had done it sooner," hearing her say that was like music to my ears I was so glad that was how she felt.

"If you had done it sooner though we might not be here right now, you wouldn't have to come to Victrola that night and we wouldn't have ever found out what we could have together," I was glad for the first time that her relationship with Nate had lasted as long as it did, it brought us together so we could have this thing between us. We had always been friends, pushed together by Nate and our similar personalities made us understand each other, we understood each other better than anyone else did. As Queen Blair had shown me a quality in her that I had in myself, the way we both thought and how we plotted and deceived people had brought us together she was my wing woman so to speak. If I needed to bring someone down, socially destroying them I would go to her. If she needed dirt on someone then she knew to come to me, we worked well as a team and everyone knew it.

I brought her face towards mine cutting off her next sentence with a kiss letting her know that without Nate we wouldn't be doing this right now. It didn't take long for us to reach her building and I got out telling Arthur that I would call him when I needed to be picked up. I helped Blair out and we walked side by side not touching through the lobby of her building towards the elevator for the penthouse. We got in and as soon as those doors closed I pushed her against one of the walls and began devouring her mouth. The elevator soon sounded letting us know we had reached her floor, we got out and walked towards the stairs not touching again.

"Dorota," Blair shouted adjusting her clothes to hide any evidence of our elevator activity. I straightened my tie just as Dorota came into the room.

"Yes, Miss Blair. Mr Chuck good to see you again," Blair frowned at the last comment, lines appearing in her forehead and her deep brown eyes turning menacing.

"Yes it is nice isn't it Dorota, now if you don't mind, Mr Chuck and I are going up stairs and I would appreciate that if anyone comes that you don't tell anyone that he is here, I don't want my mother finding out. Now that is all, you can go now," she spoke quickly and firmly apparently not appreciating Dorota's comment on my presence. Dorota walked away and as soon as she did Blair grabbed my hand and pulled my up the stairs on the way to her room.

We stepped in and she shut the door, putting her bag down on her desk and took off her jacket putting it on the back of her chair and slipped off her shoes. I took this as my cue to get off my scarf and jacket and quickly took off my shoes as well before she pushed me to the bed and crawling on top of me and kissing me, I rolled us over so I was on top and kissed her again, my tongue slipping into her mouth slightly, her hands wrapped into my hair pulling me closer. I ran my right hand up her thigh and she responded in turn by grabbing my shirt and pulling my face to hers and continuing to kiss me, biting down on my bottom lip. Grabbing my other hand in hers and entwining our fingers. She wrapped her legs around my waist as she continued to kiss me always leaving me wanting more. I put one hand on her face and stroked under her jaw with my thumb and looked into her eyes our noses touching, she had her self pressed against me as I rubbed my semi hard erection against her.

"Pretty hot on Prince Theodore's arm today," I commented, she always looked hot today just even more so than usual. She put a hand to my face touching my jaw and grabbing my shirt with the arm laid across her stomach.

"Is that all I am to you? Just an accessory?" she still hand her hand on my face as she spoke, I chuckled at her words, smiled and leant back down to kiss her again.

"Next to him, yes," I rolled us over before continuing, her hand went to my hair as I looked up at her, "on me you'd be so much more." She moved rubbing her self slightly on my crotch achieving a small moan from me. She moved her hair from her face tucking it behind her ear.

"Yes but I can't be on you remember? Because you don't want Nate to find out, you don't want anyone to." She was looking down at me one hand on the bed next to me to keep herself up, the other hand was on my face touching my jaw with her fingertips. She then grabbed my shirt and kissed me again before I could reply. She pulled us up so she was straddling me on the bed, and wrapping her arms around my neck and grabbing the hair at the back of my head, "But you'd have to learn how to behave yourself first." She was saying there was a chance some glimmer of hope for us, I had my hands on her thigh and waist running them up and down letting myself go with the moment.

The elevator dinged at that moment, Blair looked away from me towards her door whilst I took in her delicious scent before looking as well.

I heard Dorota's voice, "Miss Blair, Mr Nate for you," the news of Nate being here immediately killed my erection and I lay back on the bed, pissed off. She put both her hands on my stomach and huffed at the news before climbing off unwillingly.

"I'd better go," I agreed with this, I'd rather she sent him away than him coming up here. "How do I look?" The question worried me why did she care how she looked for Nate, they were over, dead and buried.

"Why do you care? He's not your boyfriend anymore," I wasn't either but that didn't mean I couldn't get a bit angry when she started fussing over what she looked like for Nate.

"I meant," she explained poking me, "do I look like I've been doing something I shouldn't be with a certain best friend of his." I saw her point, we had to avoid any suspicion. Ignoring me grabbing her wrist she moved towards her full length mirror and smoothed out her clothes and hair.

I got up and stood behind her, "you look beautiful, now go, but be quick." I bit down on her neck quickly causing her to gasp and hit me playfully on my arm before walking out the room blowing me a kiss first. I laughed at her and sunk down onto my bed before making my way to her doorway so I could hear their conversation.

I moved to the door in time to hear Nate say, "I couldn't stop thinking about you, the ball is something we've talked about doing together since we were ten years old and I've given every reason for you to hate me," This didn't sound good, but I was fairly certain that Blair would shoot him down based on the conversation we had earlier.

"True," good she sounded pissed off for once I was glad, "keep going." The fact that she didn't tell him no and to leave right then worried me, what if she didn't say no, what if she said yes. Where would I be left? Alone and looking like an ass for liking her in the first place.

"And the Prince, he's, you know, he's a great dancer and all, but is there any chance that you'd go with me instead? For old times' sake?" Ah shit, he brought up the past in true Nate fashion. He knew Blair well using her weakness against her.

I stood with my hands in my pocket waiting for her reply that made me smile, "Nate after what you pulled on my birthday the only thing we should be doing together is moving on." Thank you Blair, what he did on her birthday was unforgivable and he deserved to suffer because of it.

"Yeah, I know. Look, I haven't worn this sweater in like, forever and I just pulled it out today and I found this," My breath caught in my throat not being down there was killing me, I was pretty sure about what he was referring to and the thought made me scared. Blair confirmed it and made my heart sink.

"That's my pin. I sewed it there so you'd always have my heart of your sleeve," I knew what that meant to her, she gave it to him the first time she said she loved him. This wasn't good.

Nate laughed before adding, "I know, I figured you might need it back or something if..." He knew exactly how to press her buttons, making her feel guilty, I just hoped it didn't work. I was digging my nails into the palm of my hand to stop myself from going down there.

"No it was a gift," she still hadn't turned him down and the hostility was gone from her voice replaced by a sense of nostalgia, "The Prince will understand, maybe we should go to the ball together." Shit, shit, shit. "As friends," She added saving my sanity slightly.

"Absolutely," Nate replied sounding condescending like he knew Blair wanted to be more than friends but he was wrong they were over, she said so herself.

"But only as friends," her tone was firm but I knew Nate wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Just friends," I could hear the smile in his voice, the idea of them two together sickening me. I looked down overwhelmed by the idea of them two being together again. I walked back to the bed and sat down only slightly registering the return of Blair, she came and sat next to me putting a hand on my back, and then kissing the side of my face.

"So I hear someone has a new date to the ball," I was annoyed at her and annoyed at myself for not forcing her to come with me. We could have gone together I didn't care what people thought anymore, not now.

"You were listening, I can't believe you Chuck."

"Yes I was listening, what did you expect? I wasn't just going to sit here not knowing where I stood, I don't like looking stupid Blair, should I leave now so you can continue your fairytale romance with Nate" I was so angry though I wasn't sure who at, Blair for agreeing to go with her, Nate for asking or myself for not seeing this coming.

"Look Chuck," she spoke softly taking my face between her hands, "I don't like Nate like that anymore, sure he will probably be in my heart for a long time but I don't want what I had with him. I became a person who I started to hate, Nate should have made me feel better about myself but instead he made me feel worse. I made myself sick so many times when I was with him and since we have broken up I've only done it on thanksgiving," tears were falling from her eyes and I reached to wipe them away with my thumb. "Chuck, you have made me feel more alive than anyone else in my life, I have no feelings what so ever for Nathanial, please believe me."

I did believe her I really did and I was thankful that she didn't blow up at me like I had at her, she really had changed I guess, inside and out.

"I do," I kissed her on the lips lying down and pulling her on top of me, "I do, Blair."

**A/N: I was meant to put this up yesterday but I had to go over a couple of bits so it got delayed, thank you to all who are reading and reviewing it means a lot. Keep those reviews coming and I will update again in the next couple of days hopefully I'm not sure yet as I start school again on Monday so it might get delayed. **


	3. Chapter 3

Part three

**A/N: Sorry for how long this has taken to update I have been so busy with school and stuff I had no free time to write anything I've just been sleeping, going to school, coming home, doing homework then going to bed. So here goes without any further ado, part three of AN ice heart that's melting.**

_Gossip Girl here, I hear that a certain queen B and her ex Prince Charming will be attending the ball together what's going on here, a fairy tale reunion, has Prince Charming come to fight for his Queen. Although a source tells me that Prince Charming, otherwise known as Nate Archibald to all you Upper East Siders is being rejected by his Queen, has she upgraded for a King? Keep me posted, you know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl._

I read the post again and again smirking about how Nate's obvious attempts to win back Blair had been failing, Gossip Girl now had a folder of pictures of Nate in his numerous attempts to get Blair back and she didn't go for any. He tried to give her flowers and she told him she was allergic, jewellery and she told him to take it back. She amazed me with how she rejected every attempt and didn't even seem to care she told me that no matter what material things he gives her and whatever he says she will never forgive him for what he did to her. The jackass that I am revels in the fact that my Queen B will never again fall for the out dated charms of our so called Prince Charming, Nathanial Archibald.

A knock on my door caused me to place my glass of scotch I was drinking on the table next to the brown leather chair I was sat in absorbed in my thoughts surrounding Blair. I hadn't heard her even so much as bring up Nathanial's name in conversation anymore and just rolled her eyes at me if I did. She knew I was worried but after constant reassurance that she did not like dear Nathanial anymore I became less so. I was sure that she wasn't completely over him, who could be they have been dating since they were like twelve but I knew that she didn't want to be back with him when she was so happy somewhere else. The only worry in my head was that if I messed things up then she would go running back to him. This meant that more than usual I would have to keep my plotting in check when it came to Blair, I didn't want to give her a reason to go to Nate but I didn't want him around being a threat either. I could either find a way to get her to forget him forever or trust what she was saying. I shook my head as the heavy stream of thoughts penetrated my mind, I eagerly went to open my door knowing without a doubt that the only person it could be at this late hour was none other than Blair Waldorf. I wrenched it open and the sight before me made my stomach tingle and my heart race.

Blair stood in black peep toe heels, black tights and a Mac which had stopped any more of my viewing pleasure due to the tie around her waist making me wonder how she was dressed underneath it. She looked beautiful as always her mouth pink and ready to be devoured her hair in curls making me want to run my hands through it kissing her over and over. I saved her eyes for last the depth of the colour had so much mystery and emotion that made me want to pull her into my suite, shut the door and enjoy every pleasure possible from her body up against my wall.

"Hey Stranger," she spoke seductively my trousers already becoming a bit tight on me. I groaned and she wrapped her arms around my waist and pushed our bodies close together.

"Blair, unless you want to have sex up against my door I suggest you stop rubbing your glorious body up against mine. I know we both enjoy the thrill of being caught at any moment but this is taking it a bit too far, plus I already have a caution for public indecency," I spoke swiftly and softly into her ear just the tone of my voice causing her to shiver from pleasure. Chuck Bass, you still have it. I chuckled to myself; nobody would take what was mine. I grabbed her waist and pulled her into the suite and shutting the door.

"So, Waldorf do I get to unwrap my present," I grabbed the tie on her coat, she was already breathing heavily. I undid the tie as fast as possible and the sight before me caused me to push Blair up the wall and devour her mouth, she quickly responded grabbing the hair at the back of my head as I yanked off the coat as if it had offended me. "Fuck, Blair, your naked, fuck," My sentence sounded more intelligent in my head, my eyes clouded with desire I could see her already soaking wet pussy just asking to be fucked.

"You like it huh?" She pushed me away before going to my bedroom seductively indicating that I follow with a finger. I walked into the room and found her sat on top of my dresser, legs spread open, this girl would be the death of me.

"Ah, Fuck," I got over to her as fast as possible then I realised I was fully clothed. My cock already fully erect being constricted by my tight pants.

"Let me help you with that," she smirked before lowering herself down from the dresser and pushing my jacket off my shoulders and onto the floor. Undoing my shirt buttons one at a time kissing every inch of exposed skin before throwing it to the floor as well. The emotions she created within me felt like they would consume me, she knelt on the floor her hands undoing the belt of my pants the sight of her, she was beautiful, her breasts were full and her nipples erect, her arousal filling the air around me causing me to groan in the agony of not having her. Finally she got off my pants and I was thanking god that I had decided to go commando today.

"So Bass, where do you want me?" I smirked at her, ah how little she knew.

"I want you everywhere but for now, get back on that dresser and spread your legs," I could feel her body shiver before she turned and climbed back onto the dresser and spread her legs, Fuck me, Nate had no idea what he gave up. I turned to fetch a condom out of my bedside draw but she stopped me.

"No Bass, I want all of you, no condom. I'm on the pill it will be fine," to prove how much she wanted me she opened her legs a little wider and dipped a finger into her sweet pussy and moaned at the slight relief. I walked back over to her knelt down and began to worship the body that was my undoing.

"Rise and shine sleepy head," I had been watching Blair for the past few minutes I wasn't surprised she was exhausted after the night we had. After doing it on the dresser it then moved to the wall and then the bed where we passed out from exhaustion. Her eyes began to flicker open and as she opened them she looked straight into my eyes melting my soul.

"Aww, were you watching me sleep?" she smirked at me and I knew that I couldn't deny it.

"Maybe, but the question is why were you moaning my name in your sleep?" That threw her, I woke up in the early hours in the morning to the sound of Blair moaning my name over and over rubbing her ass up my crotch as she slept beside me.

"Ah it was a good dream, maybe I will show you what happened later, I'm meant to be meeting Nate at ten," I looked over at my clock by my bed to see it was already quarter to she was going to be so late, good.

"Erm Blair I hate to burst your happy bubble but you only have fifteen minutes to get there," She looked frantically at the clock, her forehead creasing before she shrugged and got out of bed not seeming to be in a rush.

"I guess I will be late then, have you still got those clothes I left here the other day?" She was stood in the middle of my room wearing nothing, the sun lighting up her skin making her look like a goddess.

"Yeah I think so, they should be in the top draw of my dresser, there is some shoes in my wardrobe I bought for you the other day and a Gucci bag in a gift bag on the top shelf," I had started to buy expensive gifts for Blair as a way of making up for the fact that I sucked at the whole talking about feelings thing. She didn't seem to mind the compromise as long as she got expensive shoes and bags out of it. The look she gave made me laugh to myself, I had surprised her as I did on her birthday with the necklace.

"Bass, I'm impressed," she had pulled on her clothes and put on some makeup and was now sat on the bed near me putting on her new shoes, "Thank you they are beautiful," she leant down to kiss my lips before getting up and calling goodbye before she exited the room. Now all I could think about was Nate shit.

"Wait Blair, I'll give you a ride," I pulled on some pants and a clean shirt before running a hand through my hair and grabbing my phone. We exited the suite together and the last few minutes we had before going downstairs into reality I made the most of, I heavy make out session was going to be going on in the elevator hopefully making her even more late.

I was sat outside the building, Blair having left me a few minutes ago as I received a text, _U Made Me Even l8r 2 See Nate, Goin 2 Punish You Now - B. _

I smirked to myself I hope she did, I loved it when Blair went all dominatrix on my ass, but the thought of Nate soon sobered me up, _R U With Him Rt Now? _

I texted her back, the two of them together a constant thought in my head. I received a reply moments later, _Yh_ _Bet U Cnt Wait Till I'm Back With U, I Still Owe U A Punishment BTW - B._

I couldn't wait it was true this punishment would be worth it I just knew. _I Will hold U 2 That Miss Waldorf, Get Down Here Now, Pls I'm Dying, _I needed her down here now, the thoughts of her on the limo floor naked were penetrating my mind.

_U Had Better, R U Waiting 4 Me In Ur Limo, Sorry I Had to Leave – B. _She was cute but she had to get down here now, _Yeah Just Rnd The Corner, Dnt Worry I WILL Be Making Sure U Pay 4 It, Now Hurry Up!_

_Possessive huh? On My Way Bass.- B. _I was glad her visit with Nate was short god only knows what I would have done if she was in there any longer, gone caveman on her ass and dragged her out probably.

She entered the limo and placed herself on my lap, she had a smile on her face that worried me.

"Good time with Nate?" I asked her jealousy seeping into my voice.

"What? I'm not allowed to smile anymore Bass is that how it is, would you like me to do as you say, be your little puppet," She wasn't really pissed though just joking though I could see something was wrong.

"I would if I could, after the ball you can't speak to him again, promise me you won't," I was pleading with her to not be around him any more I couldn't take it but I knew she wouldn't agree. I had been hiding it from myself allowing myself to believe the lies she told me, she still loved him if only a little bit, they had history and we didn't, I couldn't be the boyfriend she wanted and deserved. I knew she loved him, how couldn't she, he was the perfect gentleman even if he bored her to tears even if he couldn't make her heart thud and stomach flutter.

"I won't promise that, you know I can't. You can't ask that of me, I've given as much as myself as I can to you, please Chuck don't make me promise," I knew it; my face fell and so did my heart.

"You said you didn't want him anymore," I lifted her off my lap and sat her next to me, the limo taking us to the Waldorf apartment though I wasn't sure if it was a good idea right now.

"I don't, at least I don't want to. I was with him for so long and for once it seems like he wants me, but I won't go back to him, I will not let myself get hurt again, not by him, not by anyone," She was nearly in tears, I felt wetness on my face and didn't realise for a second that it was my tears. I pulled her back onto my lap and kissed her cheeks wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"I know, I know," I repeated it over and over as I kissed her face and then finally her lips, I was fighting, fighting for her the only way I knew how, "I don't want to see you hurt Blair," I hugged her close and held her to me, today had been strange and I still didn't know where I stood. I should have seen through Blair but I didn't I wanted to believe the lie because it benefited me, as long as she didn't want to want him then I would be here the moment our thing was over my life would be shattered. These past weeks had changed me for the better I didn't know how to be without Blair, I craved her presence like a drug but it wasn't healthy, she deserved so much better. I never should have started this, I should have taken her home after Victrola, fuck what had I gotten myself into.

"Blair, what do you want? Tell me you don't want me and I will go, I promise," I was sincere, I would prefer to let her choose than force her hand and risk driving her away I wouldn't do that, not yet anyway.

"Right now, I want you, that's all I know," She kissed my lips and pushed herself onto me. I was glad she had answered though it wasn't forever for which I was glad it was something, Blair had shown me something I had never before experienced.

"That's all I need to know, now let's head in to the apartment I'm in the mood for some role play, have you still got those scarf's you stole, I was thinking I should tie you to the bed and make you beg for me," I smirked at her waiting for her response, verbal foreplay was our strength.

"I think it should be you that gets tied to the bed, remember I still owe you that punishment," She bit down on my ear and kissed my neck. I lifted her off my lap and we exited the limo and entered the apartment building making our way to the penthouse.

I had left Blair's penthouse in a better mood than I had experienced all week but I knew it couldn't last this was the calm before the storm. I looked down at my phone in my hand after it had alerted me to the fact I had a text message, great I thought Nate. He wanted to meet me discuss Blair, Jesus wouldn't he give it up she didn't want him and I would make sure that I would keep the two apart, sex with Blair wasn't worth giving up, thinking of the most recent set of scratches on my back from her I chuckled. So I would go and meet Nate and ruin any chance of him and Blair getting together.

I got into my limo and told my driver to go to the palace where I would meet Nate and end this once and for all.

I walked into the building and saw Nate waiting, great the fun begins. He didn't waste a minute and started into his rant. I leant against the wall, shoved my hands in my pockets and waited for it to start.

" I just don't get it I organised everything the way she likes it, I mean I even made sure my bow tie matched her dress," Jesus this guy had issues no wonder he couldn't get Blair into any state other than fury. I looked down hiding the smirk on my face before looking up at him.

"Like the book says she's not that into you," she wasn't into him but that didn't mean she didn't love him, I knew that if she lost me she would go running back to dear old Nathanial.

"Man, I have to find out if she's seeing someone. It's killing me. I mean, you guys are still pretty close aren't you?" You don't want to know how close Nathanial, like body parts joined close, like I have her stamp printed all over my back in the form of scratches from the times we have been 'close'.

"Um yeah," faking a lack of enthusiasm.

"Could you find out who she's seeing?" This is an opportunity to get rid of him but I'm not sure Blair would go running back to him if she found out.

"Me?" I asked, I shouldn't do it, it's wrong and it would end up hurting someone, most likely myself.

"Yes, come on man, who better?" That was enough to get me to agree I needed this, Blair needed this, as much as I loved Nathanial he had to get out of the picture.

"Who better indeed," I smirked, I grabbed Nate and walked him to the elevators so we could enjoy some much deserved alcohol in my suite. The possibility of Nate and Blair would be over soon I would assure it, I just wasn't sure how yet though something is bound to fall into my lap.

**A/N: Sorry it has taken this long, I had a dozen things I had to do but I promise, cross my heart that I will get another chapter up either next week or a few days after that.**


End file.
